The invention relates to a semiconductor element with two disk-shaped connecting bodies each comprising an outer contact surface between which the two surfaces a semiconductor body is arranged. The element includes a cup of insulating material filled at least partially with casting compound or sealing compound, and having an opening at the bottom of the cup closed by one of the connecting bodies. The sealing compound surrounds the semiconductor body and the connecting bodies leaving the contact surfaces exposed.
Such a semiconductor element has been described for example in European patent application No. 0 034 208. In that semiconductor element the semiconductor body is soldered to the connecting bodies. To protect the semiconductor body against the sealing compound, the semiconductor body is wrapped in protective lacquer which fills the free space between the connecting bodies.
In semiconductor elements contacted by pressure contacts, the semiconductor body is not soldered to the connecting bodies but is placed loosely between the connecting bodies. Sealing compound must then be prevented from penetrating the area between the connecting bodies and the semiconductor body. Using a protective lacquer between the semiconductor body and the sealing compound can not be used, as the protective lacquer itself tends to wet the contact surfaces between the semiconductor body and the connecting bodies.